Another Zim Hanukkah
by Ztarlight
Summary: The holidays are abound once again, holding many lessons to be learned for all.
1. Introduction

I guess it was about one year ago, about this time, when I learned who my friends really were.  
  
Down on my luck from a bout of depression, I had very few, but very valuable, friendships, both on and offline. But it was the ones online that really helped me out. One in particular helped me look at life in a more positive, Jhonen-y style, if such a thing is possible as making a positive point Jhonen style.  
  
I have never seen this friend, but it mattered none, for she was the most beautiful creature. Kind and eager to help out a friend in need, her unique sense of humour gave me the lift needed for a 15-year-old to survive. And that, combined with the upcoming Christmas season (my absolute favourite time of the year), was enough to get me going. My friend and I could happily celebrate the season together.  
  
Then I learned about one little detail.  
  
She was Jewish.  
  
And not that it bothered me in the least, mind you, but it put a change on what I had planned for seasonal fun. So one afternoon I comtemplated to myself what the best gift would be for my Jewish Zim-loving internet friend who lived almost 900 miles away. I wanted to know what I could do.  
  
By the end of the day, I had decided to take one of my better skills -writing- and turn it into something practical. When 9 PM had rolled around that evening, I had planned out a fic to course 9 days, a story of what might happen should the world's most luvable Irken discover the concept of Hanukkah. It was the first --and to my knowledge, ONLY-- Hanukkah-related story in the Invader ZIM fandom. I titled it, quite simply, "Happy Hanukkah Zim" (http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=490270) and dedicated it to none other than my good friend, the one and only CryingChild.  
  
The fic itself, being a simple token of appreciation for a fan, grew to overwhelming success even I did not expect, earning, as of right now, a total of 95 reviews. (That comes in second only to "Happy Birthday Zim" with 103 reviews, which yes, I am still working on. Don't hurt me! *hides*)  
  
But getting back on tangent, the story went over very well, and while I am writing a 'sequel' to it partly for recognition of daring to do something different, the real reason for this fic existing -this AND its prequel- is the friendship of me and CryingChild (or CC, as I have rather affectionately dubbed her) and MiracleChick, another Jewish friend/fan who supplied me with some important information I couldn't get anywhere else. I haven't seen her around in a while, so if you're reading this, MiracleChick, I'm sorry I never answered your e-mail, and I hope your college experience is going well. :)  
  
When I put 'sequel' in quotes, I mean that it's not a direct sequel. Yes, it takes place one year after "Happy Hanukkah Zim", and Zim and Gir are much into the holiday. But this year, we're taking a different standpoint, and walking into the Membrane household to see what lurks there during this typically happy time.  
  
The overall point I'm trying to make is that you don't have to be Jewish to appreciate all that the Hanukkah season has to offer. I mean, I'm Christian, and I'm the authour for goodness sakes! As Zim and Gir learned, all you need is a friend.   
  
And as Dib is about to discover, sometimes it takes a fond memory of a lost loved one to truly realize what you have... and that nothing should EVER be taken for granted.  
  
But enough of MY babble; on with the fic! Let's start with a little teaser to the first chapter:  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the end of a circular street, inside a small odd-shaped house, an even more oddly-coloured green puppy sat inside, watching the clock intently. At precisely 2:38, he darted outside through the mail slot and made his way across town to a large brick building.  
  
It was that time of year again. 


	2. Day One: Restarting

Another Zim Hanukkah  
Chapter One: Day One -- Restarting  
  
  
  
Another year.  
  
Another Godforsaken year.  
  
(Why won't it end?) Dib thought to himself. (Why must the holidays always come BACK!?)  
  
"....and that, class, is why Christmas wreaths will be the end of us all." Ms. Bitters concluded her lesson plan.  
  
Zim smirked to himself, knowing he wouldn't have to deal with the Wreaths of Death anytime soon. He glanced at Dib, who was staring at the wall like it was going to dance. "Silly human..." he snickered to himself. "The holly-loving fool won't last until his festive time..."  
  
/RIIIINNNNGGG/  
  
At long last, the 3 o'clock bell announcing the end of skool for the day finally rang. It was Friday, November the 29th, and everyone was heading home for the weekend. Why they were in skool even though Thanksgiving was only the day before, I don't know. I'm not writing this. Wait, yes I am. Oh well. That's not important.  
  
ANYway... as soon as the children pushed their way to the cloudy outside, that oddly-coloured green puppy darted up the steps and leapt into the arms of his master, the soon-to-be-world-ruler-and-person-who-is-otherwise-better-than-everyone-else, Invader Zim.  
  
"Master master!  
  
"What, Gir? What?"  
  
"To-today... it's the thing, the... you know."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"Ourholidaythingie! Oh..."  
  
"Slow down! I don't understand you."  
  
"...thecandlesandthegiftswiththepiggieandthestarsandthetacos... oh the tacos... AND MY HAT!"  
  
"...hat?!" Suddenly, it hit Zim. "OH NO!"  
  
Gir looked up curiously at Zim. "Master, are you okay?"  
  
"Oh jeeze, I KNEW I forgot something this morning.. I was supposed to set out our decorations for tonight! Come Gir, we have much to do. Take me home!!" he commanded.  
  
Beneth the facade of the mongoose dog disguise, Gir's normally cyan eyes glowed a bright red. "Yes sir!" he chirped in a deeper voice. Jumping to the ground and tightly gripping Zim's legs, the psycho SIR unit flew through the air by means of tiny yet powerful jets installed in his legs. Zim gripped his head desprately, trying to keep his wig intact with his head. (Maybe I should've just taken the bus...) he thought, praying that Gir wouldn't lose grip on his ankles.  
  
The two crashed through the front door of the base. Zim jumped to his feet, and growling, he slammed the door, shouting random commands at Gir, the wall, the computer, anything that would listen. Through the crooked windows, anyone could easily see what they were up to.  
  
And through the crooked windows, someone was watching what they were up to.  
  
Dib stood solemnly watching across the street, silently catching his breath from running all the way there from skool. For once, he didn't have a camera with him, he wasn't taking any notes, nor was he there for any paranormal business. He was there of his own accord, for personal reasons, to see if Zim really WAS celebrating the Season of Lights.  
  
Something that Zim had always assummed was that all the humans were alike. Using this assumption, he had figured that Dib was a dedicated Christmas goer.  
  
He was wrong.  
  
For Dib, like Zim, was a celebrator of Hanukkah. Well, it was his mother who was Jewish, and he picked up all the traditions from her, but after she died... the holidays were never quite the same. Sure, he and Gaz did celebrate with each other... sorta... but it lacked the cheer and warmth that their mother added.  
  
Through the window, Dib could see Zim setting up the menorah on the windowsill, paying no attention whatsoever to the pale skinned boy across the street. Most of Zim's thoughts seemed to be on Gir, who was playfully chucking tin foil six-pointed stars at the back of Zim's head. Silently laughing, Zim picked up Gir and held him carefully as the tiny robot put the candles in their proper handles.  
  
Dib scoffed at the scene. The happiness... it was almost sickening. He blinked back tears as he turned to walk home. This year... it had to be different. It had to be better. He had to have a better holiday than Zim. He was determined. "I may not have Mom's energy, but I can try." He looked to the overcast sky. "Please... for her memory, I need to do this."  
  
About 15 minutes later, Dib walked into his house, greeted by the sounds of Professor Membrane's many gadgets cooking dinner in the kitchen, and Gaz pounding buttons on her GameSlave2, along with the cheap sounding music tha chirped alongside the button mashing. They were the same sounds Dib usually heard when he got home, the only difference being it was about a quarter to four.  
  
"Out playing with Zim again?" Gaz asked without looking up.  
  
Dib was too tired to argue. "Yeah, if you say so..."  
  
"I do say so."  
  
"Gaz, not tonight..."  
  
"What's wrong with tonight? It's a great night to argue."  
  
"..." Dib hesitated. "...Today is the first night of Hanukkah."  
  
A pause.  
  
"Oh."  
  
A heavy silence hung over the brother and sister, tension so thick it could be cut with a knife. The only other sound, save for their light breathing, was the cheap, happy video game music. Gaz has stopped her button mashing for the time being, not caring if her character died. There was something important to think about.  
  
Scared by the sudden change of atmosphere in the living room, Dib ran downstairs into the cellar and emerged a few moments later with a medium-sized box. Gaz was looking at her GS2 again, but she was playing much more calmly. Dib sighed, relieved that the mood was less serious, but annoyed that Gaz was taking this so lightly. He opened the box and leaned in, examining its contents. He poked his head up and frowned.  
  
"What's wrong NOW, Dib?"  
  
"We're missing some stuff."  
  
"...They're probably up in the attic."  
  
Dib furrowed his brows together. "Why would they be up.... oh..." a sudden wave of sadness fell over him as he realized the answer.  
  
"I'll get them when I'm done with this level," Gaz volunteered.  
  
Dib nodded slowly and dumped out the box. Some wall hangings, a Star of David, a dreidel, and a few books came toppling out. (The menorah and the candles are upstairs, I bet...) Not wanting to wait for Gaz, Dib started to the stairs when he noticed that Gaz was already gone. Shrugging, he followed her up anyway.  
  
He found Gaz standing in the corner of the dusty attic near a few cardboard boxes. She was shaking slightly, as if she were weeping, and her gaze was transfixed on the blue-and-gold box she was holding in her hands.  
  
"Gaz, are you alright?"  
  
"...I'm fine," she said, trying to hold her voice steady. "There's... there's a of of dust up here, and I think I might be allergic." She sneezed for effect.  
  
Dib raised his eyebrows in question. He knew she was lying about the dust, but the sneeze seemed authentic enough... ah, he'd think about it later. Changing the subject, he asked, "Did you find the rest of the Hanukkah stuff?"  
  
"Yup." She shoved the box in Dib's face. It had a clear cover, and right through the top you could see 9 ivory candles, a blue lighter with a silver Star of David decorating it to light them with, and a brilliant gold-toned menorah to hold them in.  
  
"Gaz... we can't use these..."  
  
"And why not? It's just what we need."  
  
"But these... these are... erm, were..."  
  
"Dib..." Gaz sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think... I think she would want us to use them."  
  
The black-haired boy was silent. Finally he nodded in agreement and turned to walk downstairs, his sister in tow.   
  
It only took them a few minutes to get the menorah ready for lighting. Gaz had to go back upstairs for their yarmulkahs, and when she finally returned, the sun was just fading over the Western horizon.  
  
"Perfect timing," Dib said to his sister as he took his own respective yarmulkah from her.  
  
"Of course it's perfect. Look who your talking to."  
  
"Gaz, what did I tell you about me not being in the mood?" He lit the Shamish, the tallest centre candle, with the lighter, and gently removed it from his holder and held it over another candle. It soon caught the flame, and the two snow-white candles lit up the room.  
  
Dib looked over at his sister, who was alrady in the kneeling prayer position. He had to smile to himself; normally Gaz was never this dedicated. (Maybe...) he thought, (Maybe this year WILL be better.) He followed Gaz's example and knelt alongside her, speaking the prayer of the ancient language his mother had taught him many years ago.  
  
"Baruch Atah Adonnai Elohanu Melech Halolam Asher Kidashanu, Bemiz Votah, Vitzivanu, L'hadlechnar, shel Hanukah. Baruch Atah Adonnai Elohanu Melech Ha-Olam, Sheh-Asah Nissim La-Avoteinu Ba-Yamim Ha-Hem U-Va-Z'man Ha-Zeh."  
  
That done, Dib and Gaz put their yarmulkah away in a place where they would have easy access to them the next day. Dib ran upstairs to his room and stopped for a moment in front of his dresser. Neatly lined up in front of his mirror were 8 small boxes, each a gift for Gaz. Yeah, it was nothing that she could really use, seeing that each gift Dib ever got her was either thrown out, given away, or used for firewood. But it was the thought that counted, right?  
  
Right?  
  
Ah, forget you.  
  
Dib snatched up the first box in the row and hurried downstairs. Panting, he held it in front of Gaz. "Here."  
  
She raised an eyebrow in question. "What's that?"  
  
"It's your gift, silly."  
  
(Crap. I was hoping he forgot about that part.) But since he didn't, Gaz decided to be prapared. She reached into her pocket and felt around for something. Then she pulled out a small box of her own. "Okay."  
  
They exchanged gifts. Gaz opened hers to be a pack of AA batteries. Dib found his to be a button in the shape of an alien head. "In case you lose the button to your shirt or something," Gaz explained.  
  
(That's great, if you know how to sew, which I DON'T!) But Dib thanked her politely anyway and went upstairs to put it away.  
  
He came back downstairs and went into the kitchen to hear some weird sputtering noise. "Oh man... Dad's autocooker is on the fritz again."  
  
"Alright. More cereal," Gaz quipped sarcatically.  
  
The two sat down and ate in silence. Dib finished his meal first, and presented a small bag of chocolate coins. "I'm going to do a few things in my room, and then I'm going to bed. Here's the gelt; you can have some when you finish."  
  
"Mmmhmm..." Gaz murmured.  
  
"I'll uh... see you in the morning." He started upstairs.  
  
"G'night."  
  
Dib flopped on his bed and stared out the window. Absentmindedly he turned on his computer and opened his e-Journal. "Tonight was kinda dissapointing," he typed, "But compared to the recent years past, it went rather sucessfully. I mean, no one was hurt this time, and I remembered to make sure the windows were shut, so the candles didn't blow out." Dib typed on a few minutes longer and then closed up for the night.  
  
Dib dressed in his pajamas and curled underneath the covers, staring up at the moon above. "Mom or no Mom..." he thought aloud, "Maybe I can pull this off after all." 


	3. Day Two: Searching

Another Zim Hanukkah  
Chapter Two: Day Two -- Searching  
  
  
[A/N - Sorry, but I want to take a quick time-out and wish a happy 17th birthday to my good friend, Everett.]  
  
  
  
On Saturday morning, Dib woke up around eight in the morning, ready and alert to greet the rest of the day that was to come. With a smile on his face, he washed up and dressed, and headed downstairs for something to eat.  
  
"Now let's see..." Dib mumbled to himself as he poked through the shelves of his kitchen. "I'm not really in a cereal mood... I... hey, what's this?" He pulled out a box from back in the cupboard and looked it over. " 'bis-kwik'... hey, pancakes!" He gave the box a shake, but heard nothing make a sound inside. Sure enough, the box was empty.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Gaz called from the living room, "We're outta pancake mix. Go out and get some more."  
  
(Alright), Dib thought sarcastically to himself. (I just wake up and already I'm her slave. Sheesh.)  
  
"And stop thinking bad of me!!"  
  
Dib raised his eyebrows in question, wondering how the heck Gaz could read his thoughts. Shrugging it off, Dib snatched up his wallet and walked outside.  
  
The mid-morning scene was glorious. The November sun beat down the best it could through the misty morning air. All around, dewdrops danced upon the grass. Dib sighed a blissful sigh to himself as he made his way into the city to the 24-7 store.  
  
It was unusually quiet in that end of the city that morning. Dib stood outside the store, leaning his back against the wall. He took out his wallet and pulled out a photo of a time many years ago.  
  
It was a picture of a lively young woman with brilliant purple hair. A younger version of Dib sat on a table next to her, while a smaller Gaz sat in her arms, tiny hands clutched to the woman's dress. Behind them was a menorah, all nine candles shining omnipotently over them. Dib sighed to himself and smiled a sad smile. What great times that picture held for him...  
  
Shaking off the feeling of meloncholy, Dib folded his wallet and stuck it back in his pocket, not noticing the picture fall to the ground as he walked into the store.  
  
Just at this moment, a tiny green-and-black puppy came walking around the corner, ready to make his morning run for his breakfast slushie. His already short attention span was cut even shorter when his attention was diverted from his morning snack to the candle-lit pic on the ground. "Candles..." came his first words. Gleefully, he picked up the picture with his teeth and made his way back home to keep it safe.  
  
Dib stepped outside a few minutes later, holding a plastic bag in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Now that his morning adventures were done for the time being, he could go home, make and enjoy a nice breakfast, and then relax with his vanilla-flavoured coffee, which had a surprisingly delightful taste.  
  
Once at home, the raven-haired boy wasted no time getting his batter together, mixing eggs, milk, sugar, and butter together in a spring-green bowl, along with the proper amount of mix. Once the griddle was hot, on was splashed the thick, beige, slightly lumpy liquid to fry until it reached golden brown perfection. The smell of a bakery wafted throughout the house, hanging heavy in the air, and before long even Gaz's willpower was beginning to run out. She went upstairs to her room, but surprisingly enough, the smell was stronger there, which she found rather odd since her room was on the opposite side of the house from the kitchen.  
  
"What is WRONG with me!?" she growled. "Why do I feel guilty about taking something from Dib? It's never bothered me before..." She sighed and flopped onto her bed. "Maybe it's got something to do with... no. Of course not." She shook the thought out of her head. "Never ever will THAT be an issue."  
  
In her mind, Gaz pictured her brother downstairs, looking all happy and...not hungry, because he had fluffly golden pancakes to drench in sticky, sweet syrup, but only after being generously coated with butter. The scene was just too much for her to stand by and imagine. Sighing in defeat, Gaz hopped up from her bed and took two dollars from her drawer. "All this over a stupid pancake...." she muttered as she walked downstairs into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Gaz!" Dib said rather cheerfully. "Have some pancakes."  
  
"Uh sure..." she cleared her throat and handed him the money. "Here. I was gonna give you this to buy pancake mix, " she lied, "But you had already left before I could give it to you."  
  
"Hey, thanks Gaz!" He took the cash and pushed the plate towards his sister.   
  
She nodded slowly, taking in the warm food. "Hey Dib," she questioned softly, "Will we be making latkes this year?"  
  
Dib stopped chewing. Painfully he swallowed the lump of pancake in his mouth. "Well, um.... I guess we could... I mean, it's been so long, and I don't think I could do them as good as... well, I mean, I'm not that great of a cook, but I guess we could try it..."  
  
"Let me do it."  
  
The young boy glanced up to meet his sister's gaze. "You will?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, I gotta learn eventually."  
  
"Uh... okay..."  
  
"Tomorrow night..." Gaz whispered, getting excited. "I'll make them tomorrow night!! Oh man, this'll be swell! We can have kinda like a little party, with you and---" she stopped talking abruptly. (Swell? What am I on!?) Gaz cleared her throat. "Yeah, it'll be a good experience for me." And with that she turned and left the room.  
  
Dib just stared in her wake, wondering what the heck had just happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Evening fell upon the earth, and the children of the Membrane household gathered around their beloved Menorah to partake in the second night of their yearly celebration of the freedom of their people. Steadly holding the Shamish, Dib moved the imperial candle over to the second candle that needed to be lit. After placing the Shamish back in its normal position, he stood back to admire his work. Three lovely candles lit up the room, and nothing else, creating a glow so astounding it increased the beauty of the already ethereal Menorah.  
  
Each word, each syllable, caressed ever so perfectly through Dib's lips, he tried so hard to make it perfect, and he succeeded in his efforts. The ceremony went on that evening without fail, and for the most part, was generally calm.  
  
Outside, it started to flurry.  
  
"Hey Dib, it's snowing." Gaz commented. "Wanna exchange gifts outside?"  
  
"Uh, alright," came a slightly confused reply.  
  
Little did Dib know how much his younger sister loved the snowfall. She never cared how many extra days of skool she would have to make up; as long as she could have her moments of fun now, that's all that mattered. And sharing such quality moments in this lovely a scenerio was nothing short of pure bliss to the young girl.  
  
Dib ran outside to see Gaz looking up at the sky wearing a blue blazer. She turned around at the sound of his footsteps and tried to look annoyed, but she felt too content to be angry. "Hey," she greeted. "Isn't this cool?"  
  
"Not cool, but cold!" Dib laughed as his joke.  
  
"......that wasn't funny."  
  
Then they looked at each other and started cracking up for no reason at all. Gaz cleared her throat and her expression returned to her usual curt look. "here," she said, handing a small green box to Dib. "Happy second night."  
  
"Uh... same to you, I guess..." he said, giving her a small box in return. Gaz found her gift to be a wooden figurine of a tree, and Dib found his to be a coupon for pancake mix.  
  
"I'll uh... make good use of this, Gaz..."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
The awkward silence rose between the siblings once more. Finally Dib cut the tension by announcing he was going to go back inside. Gaz nodded and said she was going to stay outside a little longer.  
  
Alone at last, the purple-haired girl stood with her face to the sky. The moon shone through the thin clouds, which were barely producing snowfall. Gaz began to wonder what it would be like to fall asleep outside in the light snow. I mean, it wasn't sticking, but that wasn't the point. To be united with the greatest natural wonder of all...  
  
On second thought, Gaz decided as she turned around, it was pretty darn cold outside. 


	4. Day Three: Happiness

Another Zim Hanukkah  
Chapter Three: Day Three -- Happiness  
  
[Missed a blessing? I did? o.o Dangit, I always mess somthing up... anyway, sorry 'bout that. I was actually lucky to get what info that I could on that. Anyway, thanks for the notice; I'll keep that info for future reference.]  
  
  
  
On Sunday, December the 1st, in a small oddly shaped house (what? You didn't REALLY think that I wouldn't put more Gir and Zim in this?) across town, a tiny grey android was in agony, searching in vain for the gift his Master had given him the night before.  
  
"Now now, Gir," Zim soothed, "I'm sure they're around somewhere..."  
  
"You don't understand!" the robot cried, nearly in tears, "I NEED THEM!!" He rolled under the couch and hugged his knees to his chest.  
  
"Gir, come out of there," Zim ordered, leaning over. "This is ludacris. I can always get them replaced."  
  
Gir shot Zim a look of pure madness. "Replaced? REPLACED?! Replace is what you do for a chair, a TV, or even a toaster! But NOT for a pair of socks!!!"  
  
"But they were only a dol---"  
  
"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCKSSSSSSSS!!!!!"  
  
Before Zim could say anything in reply, a loud, annoying buzzing echoed throughout the base. A look of panic fell across the Invader's face. "What is that!?"  
  
Gir pulled himself out from under the couch, smiling as he recognized the sound. "It's the dryer! THAT'S where I put my socks!!!"  
  
Zim sent his SIR a look of wary. "Dryer? What dryer?"  
  
Ignoring the question, Gir stood upright and made his way to the kitchen. "You know Master, happiness is a warm pair of socks." He paused for a moment, then opened the entryway to the cellar. "I think I'll go get some happiness."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh man, don't tell me we're all out of potatoes!!"  
  
Gaz bit her lip as she peered into the vegetable crisper. It was bare, save for the lone tomato which was slowly growing rotten. "How the heck can I make potato pancakes WITHOUT ANY POTATOES?!"  
  
Slowly, *very* slowly, Dib approached the kitchen doorway. "Are you okay, Gaz?"  
  
Gaz ran a hand through her hair and exhaled heavily. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little confused."  
  
"Need any help?"  
  
"Not from you."  
  
Dib held up his hands in defense. "Okay, okay. Just asking." He turned around and went back to the TV.  
  
Gaz sighed again. "How in the world did I get myself into this mess?" Suddenly, she had an idea. Saying nothing to Dib, she took off her apron, slipped out the back door, and ran into the city.  
  
Once there, she made her way around several stores, looking to see of any one place had the items she needed. Then she came across a bakery that specialized in all kinds of holiday treats. Curious, she wandered inside to check the menue board, discovering that they were selling latkes at $3.00 a dozen. "Wow... you can't even get donuts at that price." So she shelled out some cash and picked up a carton.  
  
Hurrying home, she snuck back in as quietly as she snuck out and noticed she had only been gone about 15 minutes. After hastily tying on her apron, she stuck her head into the living room to see Dib immersed in a cartoon. She made some clattering noises to make it seem like she was actually doing something, then in a few minutes announced that her latkes were ready.  
  
"Dib, are you coming? DIB!" She stomped outside into the living room. "I worked hard on these, so you'd better... Dib?"  
  
Dib sat staring at the TV, mumbling over and over to himself, "Kirby owns me... Kirby owns me... Kirby---"  
  
==CLANG!!==  
  
Dib held his head, feeling incredible pain as his eyes focused on his sister clutching the handle of a frying pan.   
  
"Only *I* can own you! So get off your butt and get in the kitchen!"  
  
"Y-yeah..." Dib replied as he staggered off the couch. "Say, something smells good. Gaz... did you...?"  
  
A nod.  
  
"Well great! Let's eat!" And he sat at the table, pulling up the plate of potato pancakes. "Wow, this looks really professional."  
  
Gaz nodded nervously.  
  
=bite, chew chew chew=  
  
"They taste really good, too... wow, and you said you didn't know what you were doing." He took another big chomp. "Gaz, you're a natural."  
  
"Uh... thanks," she said, feeling relieved. She sat down at the table and grabbed one for herself. (Wow, these really ARE good,) she thought to herself.  
  
After a few moments of silent eating, Dib poured himself a glass of milk and drank it in one gulp. "Well, that was certainly an enjoyable afternoon snack." He looked over at the clock. "Although, I thought you were going to make these for supper, and it's not quote 2:30 as of yet. What do want to do until sunset?"  
  
Now THAT was a question Gaz could easily answer. She took off her apron and tossed it over a chair. "I think I'll try to beat King Slorgus for the 15th time," she grinned, walking out of the room.  
  
As she made her way up the stairs, she had to chuckle to herself as she realized how easily Dib had been duped. "I think that just proved that brothers are the dumbest form of mankind."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The evening ceremony went on without a hitch. Dib stood tall as he lit the third candle, ever so delicately putting the Shamish back in its proper holster. Dib would've gladly let Gaz take the lighting, but she never appeared to have any interest. That didn't bother the raven-haired boy any, since he loved to perform the lighting anyway.  
  
Yarmulkahs on, candles lit, blessings said. It went on fine. Dib and Gaz walked over to the Menorah and kneeled down to the doors of the cupboard it was sitting on. Opening the doors, they placed their yarmulkahs on a shelf for stay safe until the next night. Dib ran upstairs to get Gaz's next gift, which was, underneath the ribbon and the tissue paper, a chain with a black rose pendant on it. [A/N - My God, I want one!!]  
  
"Hey, cool." Gaz said when she opened it. She reached into her pocket and held out a fist. "Here's your gift. Sorry I couldn't wrap it." She thrust her fist towards the ground, releasing a neon green super ball.  
  
It scared the life out of Dib, who wasn't expecting his gift to be thrown at him. The ball bounced off of Dib's big head and landed with a -plop- in his cupped hands. "Uh, thanks Gaz... just what I always wanted..." he lied.  
  
"Yeah, sure," she said, returning to her usual post beside the livingroom lamp with her GS2.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Up in his room, Dib lay on his bed, bouncing the super ball against the wall, creating a rhythmatic -woosh bump plop- as he tossed it to the wall, it hit the wall, and it thwacked back against his hands. Today went fairly well, but there was still something...  
  
"Missing."   
  
He sighed.  
  
"Maybe I can't pull this off... maybe it was a stupid idea to even try to do it Mom's way."  
  
But no! He can't think like that. This is HANUKKAH, for crying out loud! Anything is possible.  
  
"Or maybe... maybe I'm just looking at this the wrong way."  
  
-woosh bump plop-  
  
"Maybe I need to go over my plans... and re-think my strategy."  
  
-woosh bump plop-  
  
"Of course, spying on Zim wouldn't hurt..."  
  
-woosh bump plop-  
  
"...but I can't watch his candlelighting and attend mine at the same time!"  
  
-woosh bump plop-  
  
"I'll think of something."  
  
-woosh bump plop-  
  
"Then the world will see that I CAN do something right!!"  
  
-woosh bump plop-  
  
"And then maybe it'll be okay. Maybe things will be better. Maybe..."  
  
-woosh bump BONK-  
  
Dib rubbed his nose where the super ball had landed. "And maybe pigs will fly." 


	5. Day Four: Strength

Another Zim Hanukkah  
Chapter Four: Day Four - Strength  
  
  
  
"Dib! Hurry up or you'll be late!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Don't make me come in there!"  
  
"Ngh... do your worst..." the young boy answered tiredly.  
  
"Suit yourself!" Gaz opened the door with a -BANG- and glanced around the room for something to attack Dib with. It was so spotless... save the tiny green sphere on the floor. With one strong whisk of her arm, she snatched the ball from the floor and slammed it between her brother's eyes.  
  
"YEOW!!!"  
  
Gaz chuckled to herself. "Bull's eye." Then she turned and left.  
  
Dib rubbed the sore spot above his nose. "Great. Now my bruise has a bruise." Groaning, he rolled over...  
  
And fell out of bed.  
  
In severe pain, the young boy sl-o-o-owly stood up and made his way across the floor to his dresser. "As if my morning couldn't get any worse...."  
  
-THUD-  
  
Dib bit his lip to keep from swearing as he removed the drawer from his foot. "I just *had* to ask..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the time Dib walked into skool that morning, he was 12 minutes late, and covered in scratch marks. But you really can't blame him. I mean, he had no way of knowing that the great squirrel rebellion was about to begin.  
  
"DIB!" Ms. Bitters screeched at him when he walked in the door. "What did I tell you on Friday about the mutant fire hydrants? Don't you ever pay attention in my class?"  
  
"Yes'm," he mumbled and walked to his seat, ignoring Zim, who for once wasn't mocking him.  
  
And the skool day droned on until lunch, when Dib could stare into his lunch and occasionally take a bite or two... you know, where it didn't look poisoned. And when he wasn't staring at Zim.  
  
Zim, however, was unusally quiet. All day long he kept staring at something in his hands. It was something small, and he kept it close to him, so Dib had a hard time seeing what it was. But whatever it was, if it could keep Zim's mind off of torturing the other brainless skool children, then the object in question must've held a very important significance.  
  
But what could it be?  
  
That was one question that Dib was determined to answer.  
  
No matter what.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Afternoon recess came once again to the merry, stoopid kids of skool. The jungle gym was covered in young blobs of flesh, the swings occupied by mindless societal [is that even a word?] drones, and one by one even more drooling children lined up like the hypnotized servants of the world that they were.  
  
[Wow, I have a lot of faith in America's youth, don't I?]  
  
And yet amidst this wake of merryment and amusement, two children stood away from the rest. They were not controlled by the world around them, nor were they focused on things like 'fun' and 'laughter'. No, these two figures had more important things to focus on: Dib, who needed to know what wat enthralling Zim so much; and Zim, who was completely lost in whatever he held cupped in his leather-clad hands.  
  
After staring and waiting for many minutes, Dib could take it no longer. He strode across the concrete playground and stood over Zim, blocking the sun. Of course, since Zim was sitting in the shade under a tree anyway, it didn't have as much of an affect.  
  
Zim, who did a double-take at the imperial figure before him, let out a yelp of fear at the creature's height, but regained his composure when he realized it was only the Dib-human. "Oh, what do you want?" Zim asked defensively, holding the mystery object out of Dib's view.  
  
Dib's demand was short and to the point. "I want to see what you have in your hand."  
  
"No." the Irken answered in reply, glaring icily into the young human.  
  
"Hand it over, Zim. NOW."  
  
"I. said. no."  
  
Dib's patience was beginning to grow thin. "Why won't you let me see it?"  
  
Zim stood up and held the object behind his back. "It's mine. I can do what I want with it." And with that he left the shade of the tree and began to walk away.  
  
"Can I at least see what it is?" Dib shouted to Zim's back.  
  
Zim sighed. "If you must." And he held it in the air.  
  
However, the angling of the sun caused the object to appear as nothing more than a glare. "What is it?"  
  
"Can't you see?!"  
  
"No, the sun is in the way..."  
  
"Well too bad. Because I won't let you see it again."  
  
"That's what YOU think."  
  
Zim stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. "WHAT did you say?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"Take it any way you wish."  
  
"I told you; you can't see it."  
  
"Maybe not while standing *here*," Dib said, slowly advancing on Zim. "But I will... from HERE!" And with that he leapt forward and tackled the green boy to the ground.  
  
Zim held steadfast to his treasure as he lay on his side, not letting Dib catch even a glimpse despite all he was kicked. Finally Zim rolled onto his back and thrust both his legs up, slamming Dib square in the stomach. Zim started to get up and run, but Dib used the last of his strength to rebound and tackle Zim from below, grabbing his ankles and causing Zim to trip.  
  
The mystery object flew out of Zim's grasp and floated gently to the ground. Zim gasped in horror while Dib stared in wonder. "It's... a picture." Dib realized.  
  
Indeed it was, a regular human photograph. But it landed white-side up, so it was obviously the image on the other side that had the Irken in wonder. Dib reached for it, but Zim was too fast and was able to pick it up before the human could reach it. "Take that!" he taunted.  
  
But Dib refused to take it. He rose to his feet and drove his head into Zim's abdomen, sending the Irken reeling back and letting the picture fall free again. Dib fell on his back, but the photo was floating towatds him... right overhead... he cloud almost reach it...  
  
when yet another hand stole it away from him. The hand of a human. The hand... of Ms. Bitters.  
  
"That will be more than enough out of you for today, Dib!" she scolded. "I've had enough of your antics. You'll be put in detention for fighting."   
  
Dib's eyes grew to the size of apples. "D-d-detention!?"  
  
Ignoring him, Ms. Bitters put the picture in her dress pocket. "I'll be confiscating this."  
  
"Actually, Ms. Bitters..." Zim spoke up, "That photo belongs to me."  
  
"Oh, does it?" She took it out of her pocket, glanced at it briefly, and then handed it to Zim. "Don't know why you would keep such a thing, but what can you expect from kids today?" She put her glance back to Dib. "I'll see YOU after skool, young man."  
  
From behind the safety of the stern skool teacher, Zim gave Dib a nice, wet raspberry and then ran back into the skool.  
  
Dib just sighed.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At three o'clock Monday afternoon, 246 skoolchildren [I don't know if that's the real number of kids. I'm just guessing.] made their way down the front steps to their buses, parents, and other vasious transporations of getting home.  
  
One stayed behind.  
  
Dib stared at the floor while his teacher gave him his assignment. "You are to stare at this piece of cinder block and count how many pores you see. I have to take a phone call, so you'd better have that done before I get back." She tossed the newspaper at him. "If you finish early, you can read about the cruel realities of life. Any questions?"  
  
"Yes. What time---"  
  
"Well TOO BAD!" She slithered towards the door. "Just for the record, you can leave at 5."  
  
"f-f-five...? Dib's voice cracked. He dug through the paper and saw the sun was setting at 4:23. "ACK! No, I can't stay until five! I'll miss the candlelighting! MS. BITTERS!!!"  
  
But the teacher was well out of earshot.  
  
Dib cursed to himself and decided to just count the pores. Maybe if he finished it fast enough, he'd get out early.   
  
However, after about 10 minutes of trying to stare at the wall, Dib felt his eyes begin to hurt. "Man, staring at the wall is easier when you're not focusing on it..." he took off his glasses and rubbed his sore temple. Maybe if I just estimate..."   
  
Thinking quickly, Dib counted along the side of the cinder block (24) and across it (55). Multiplying the number of holes together, the block would contain, roughly, 1320 pores. Recording the answer on a sticky-note, he explained to Ms. Bitters that there was a family emergency and he had to get home as soon as possible. Slapping the nore square in the center of his desk, Dib jumped on the counter near the window and puches his way out, tumbling to the ground.  
  
Standing up (and rubbing his sore hiney), Dib ran, far and fast, away from skool to home, trying his best not to imagine what Ms. Bitters might do to him tomorrow morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in the classroom, a snake-like black figure with grey hair slank her way back through the door. The Dib beast was nowhere to be seen. Looking at her desk, Ms. Bitters read aloud the note her problem student had left for her:  
  
"Dear Ms. Bitters,  
Sorry about leaving, but there was a family emergency.  
See you in class tomorrow.  
-Dib"  
  
"Heh. So Dib thinks he can escape the normal reins of society by escaping detention through the window, does he?" Something that almost was a smile came on the teacher's aged face. "About time that kid did something right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dib! Where in the world have you been? It's almost 4 o'clock!"  
  
"S-sorry... Gaz..." Dib panted in the doorway to his house, "Bitters tried to lock me in detention."  
  
"And it took you THIS long to get out?"  
  
He gave her a look. "Well, yeah!"  
  
Gaz shook her head. "Whatever. Here," and she tossed him his yarmulke.  
  
"What? Now?"  
  
"Well, soon."  
  
"Gaz, the sun won't set for another twenty minutes."  
  
"So?"  
  
" 'So'?! So we have to stick to tradition!! The candles are to be lit at sunset. No sooner, no later."  
  
Gaz groaned. "Oh, fine." She set down the lighter.  
  
Dib put his yarmulke away. "It's nice to see you having an interest Gaz, but... you should really show a little more respect for this."  
  
"And why should I?"  
  
"Because it's your upbringing and you should accept it!"  
  
"A lot of good my upbringing has done for me! My father ignores me, my mother is dead, and my brother is a big-headed freak of nature!"  
  
"And how do you think *I* feel about having an anti-social brat for a little sister!?"  
  
Gaz sent her brother a death glare. "I'm not anti-social; I just don't like you."  
  
Dib bit his lip to keep from cursing Gaz out. "The feeling is quite mutual."  
  
"Fine!" Gaz stormed over to the couch, plopped herself down, and sulked.  
  
"Fine!!" Dib screamed back, storming up to his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This was a mistake. It was such a mistake."  
  
Dib shoved his head into his pillow, weeping softly. "I should've known I couldn't do anything right. I'm not Mom, and I know it, but yet I still try to be her, to act like she's here." He rubbed his teary eyes with his jacket sleeve and glanced at the clock.  
  
Candle time.  
  
Sighing, he forced himself to rise and walk downstairs, but not before grabbing Gaz's next present. Whether or not he was mad, he still had to carry on the ceremony, and he was going to try to make it as pleasant as possible... if it was still possible to make it pleasant at this point.  
  
Gaz, fortunately, went along with the ceremony, but lacked the enthusiasm she seemed to have had a few moments before. Dib said the blessings with just a hint of melancholy, though he tried his best to keep it out.  
  
When Dib handed her the box, she threw a small box of her own at him, grabbed hers, and ran into her room. Not daring to be outdone, Dib ran into his room, and made a point by slamming the door.  
  
"I certainly hope she's enjoying her present..." Dib muttered, envisioning the black rose ring he had gotten to match the necklace she had recieved the night before. Then he looked at his own present. "I know it's tradition to exchange gifts... but does that apply to opening them, too?" Shrugging, he unwrapped the small box and lifted the lid.  
  
"Why that little...?!" (It's the thought that counts, it's the thought that counts...) Dib kept repeating in his mind. With a flourish, he dumped the pocket lint into the trash and put the box side for future use. 


	6. Day Five: Exploring

[Hmm... I suppose I should shove a disclaimer in here. Well, I don't own Zim, or Bisquick, or Kirby, or a 24-7 store, or Hanukkah. I just want to do this for your enjoyment and my personal enlightenment. 'Sides, writin' fics is fun! ^_^]  
  
  
Another Zim Hanukkah  
Chapter Five: Day Five - Exploring  
  
  
After a surprisingly uneventful day at skool, Dib wandering into his home and noticed, for the first time, in weeks, his father was home.  
  
"That's good... maybe I can get some advice on how to work better with Gaz." He strode downstairs into Prof. Membrane's lab, where the studious scientist was hunched over a blueprint.  
  
"Hey Dad..." Dib started. "Can you do me a favor and---"  
  
"Now not my boy, I need to start drawing this map of the Internet."  
  
Dib paused a moment to contemplate if such a thing was even possible before continuing. "Well yeah, but um... I was wondering if you could give me some advice."  
  
"Oh really?" Asked the professor without looking up. "What about?"  
  
"Getting along with others."  
  
This was enough to make the larger human stare at his son. Dib? Wanting to be *social*?? "P-pull up a ch-chair, there, D-dib..."  
  
The boy obeyed.  
  
Prof. Membrane cleared his throat and pulled a chair up of his own. "Now um, what exactly is on your mind?"  
  
"I want to improve my relationship with someone, but... well, they're rather distant towards me."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"They don't like me."  
  
"Any reason why?"  
  
Dib thought about the argument he had had with his sister the night before. "She thinks I'm a big-headed freak of nature."  
  
"Now there, son..." said the professor, leaning over and placing a gentle hand on Dib's shoulder, "Yes, your head is big, but you can't control that. However, you're human, so your no freak of nature unless the rest of mankind is. This girl must have a reason to see you as something freakishly unnatural, so perhaps you need to change your approach on her."  
  
"...what?"  
  
"Try acting differently. Be a bit nicer."  
  
"But then she'll walk all over me!"  
  
"But will she like you?"  
  
Dib stopped. Gaz DID like having her way...  
  
"Ah, NOW we're getting somewhere."  
  
"But how should I change my approach?"  
  
Prof. Membrane sighed. "That, unfortunately, I can't answer for you. It depends on the person she is, and the person you are. But regardless of who we are, we all need respect, and the only way we're going to get it is if we give it. It sounds a tad unfair, but that's life, I guess..."  
  
Dib nodded slowly to himself, slowly forming a plan of action. "Yeah... I get it now," he thought aloud, standing up.  
  
"That's the spirit," Prof. Membrane said, standing to work on his map again. "Now you run along, I ah... believe it's nearly time for your candle ceremony."  
  
Dib stared blankly at his father, amazed that he had even remembered the concept of celebrating holidays. Nodding, he ran up the stairs without another word.  
  
But it was still a little too early. Dib walked upstairs to Gaz's room and knocked lightly on the door.  
  
"Go away," came a muffled reply.  
  
"Gaz, the candle's will need to be lit in 15 minutes. In the meantime, I was thinking you could make some of your wonderful latkes for us to snack on?  
  
A loud cackle came from the other side of the door. A moment later, Gaz opened the door and stood there with a placid look on her face. "Alright, I'm ready." She walked past Dib and went downstairs to reheat some of the leftovers from Sunday.  
  
In the meantime, Dib hummed the Dreidel song to himself as he brushed the yarmulkah free of lint. "Hey Gaz, are we gonna play with the dreidel this year?"  
  
Gaz sighed from the kitchen. "I guess... but we'll need to buy more gelt."  
  
"I'll pick some up on my home from skool tomorrow."  
  
'Better you than me," Gaz grumbled, walking into the living room with a plate of hot potato pancakes.  
  
"It's all set Gaz!" Dib cried eagerly. He spoke today, while kneeling down, with utmost happiness, "Baruch Atah Adonnai Elohanu Melech Halolam Asher Kidashanu, Bemiz Votah, Vitzivanu, L'hadlechnar, shel Hanukah." A deep breath, eyes till shut, another blessing. "Baruch Atah Adonnai Elohanu Melech Ha-Olam, Sheh-Asah Nissim La-Avoteinu Ba-Yamim Ha-Hem U-Va-Z'man Ha-Zeh."  
  
And so, the fifth candle was lit, and gifts of a coffe mug and a rubber band were exchanged. (Guess who got what? :p)  
  
Blessed be. 


	7. Day Six: Effort

Another Zim Hanukkah  
Chapter Six: Day Six - Effort  
  
  
As hard as Dib was trying to be nicer to Gaz, his efforts seemed unappreciated and unreturned, for she was still as icy to him as ever. Perhaps she needed some more prodding, Dib was thinking, but Hanukkah was already half over, and that left him little time to get Gaz to warm up. Dib was hoping that maybe, just maybe, he could get his dad to play a part in this.  
  
On the other hand, the outcome of that didn't seem too favorable. Prof. Membrane wasn't Jewish; his wife was, and he therefore didn't celebrate the Festival of Lights. He did celebrate Christmas for a few minutes when his schedule allowed it, and Gaz always seemed to take a part in that.  
  
But Dib needed to disregard the different holidays; that wasn't the reason his family was falling apart. A great deal of spirit and cheer had come from Lillian Membrane, but her spirit had long departed, on a fateful night five years ago.  
  
Gaz was only three at the time, but gosh, was she ever in love with her Mommy. Of course, she wasn't any less vile to Dib, but that was to be expected between a brother and his little sister, a little sibling rivalry. It wasn't a big deal, until...  
  
  
  
  
It was a cold, snowy winter night. Lillian had just finished the candle lighting with her children, and was now heading home from a short trip to the store immediatly after. But the traveling was slow due to the high winds and poor visibility from the blowing snow. Gaz and Dib were beginning to grow impatient.  
  
"Mommy, I'm hungwy..." little Gazy whimpered from her seat behind Lillian.  
  
"Oh, be quiet," Dib ordered from across the vehicle, "I'm hungry, too."  
  
Lillian sighed. "That's what you get for not eating your supper. You'll have to wait until we get home before you can have anything else."  
  
"Oh kay..." came a dissapointed sigh from Dib.  
  
But Gaz refused to let up. "No no, I want my num nums!"  
  
"Gaz, I told you to wait!" Lillian said sternly.  
  
"I want my foooooo---"  
  
Dib clamped a hand onver his sister's mouth. "I said be quiet!"  
  
-CHOMP-  
  
"AHHH!!! MOM, GAZ BIT ME!"  
  
"Oh bee kwyet," Gaz grinned, mocking her brother's earlier comment.   
  
"Both of you, SHUT UP!!" Lillian screamed as she slowed the car to stop.  
  
She exhaled sharply, then unbuckled her belt to get a better look at her kids, who were wide-eyed with enchantment.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you one more time to be quiet. You wanted to come for the ride, and you knew it was going to take a while to get home. One more peep out of EITHER of you, and the most you'll be getting until breakfast is a pack of crackers. Understood?"  
  
Both children nodded in unison.  
  
Lillian sighed a sigh of relief. "Good. Then let's listen to some music, shall we?" She clicked on the car radio and setteld on some light contemporary. "Finally, a station without Christmas music.... I mean, it's pleasant and all, but two weeks in a row is enough for now..."  
  
Lillian pulled to a stop sign, humming the radio's tunes to herself, and began to slowly make her way across the barren intersection.  
  
Gaz, who had been intently chewing on her necklace charm, suddenly had her attention turned to the pair of bright white lights that were coming up fast. "Mama..." she started. "Car..."  
  
"What did I tell you, Gaz?"  
  
"No, really, a car! Look outside!"  
  
"There are plenty of cars..." Lillian glanced to her left, then did a double take at the vehicle speeding towards her. She screamed and tried to swerve the car around; this guy clearly wasn't going to stop, so Lillian tried to turn the car so that the impact would slam the brunt of the force in the front passernger seat, where no one was seated.  
  
But the drunken idiot was going too fast. In the blink of an eye, it slammed into the driver's door, metal against metal, creating a screeching so horrible the sound could've broken glass. Oh yes, and the windows shattering and the glass flying everywhere...  
  
Lillian had died instantly.  
  
  
  
  
Dib snapped back to reality, realizing that he had been lost in his memory again. Staring at the Menorah... it was the first time that Menorah was used since the year of Lillian's death. Then Dib realized something...  
  
"Shamish, one two three... oh my..."  
  
Lillian had died on the 7th night of Hanukkah. Today was already the sixth day... one more night, using her own candles and Menorah and lighter... it gave Dib the chills, as if he were being haunted.  
  
"I know of the Ghost of Christmas past, but of Hanukkah past?" He shook his head. "I'm just getting carried away, I think... I mean, this is a rather depressing time of year for me..."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Aw heck, who am I kidding? We're all shaken up..." He sent a melancholy glance up the stairs towards Gaz's room. "If only she could let me a little closer. Then.... maybe we wouldn't be so torn apart." He winced when he realized what he said, "Boy, THAT was redundant."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that afternoon, Gaz walked inside the house carrying a small bag of parcels. Waiting until Dib wasn't looking, she took a shoe-box out and shoved it underneath the cabinet that the Menorah was sitting on, and casually whistled as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"What'cha got, Gaz?" Dib asked, channel surfing.  
  
"Oh, some things from the store."   
  
"Gaz, I said I would run out to get those things."  
  
"Well, you took too long getting off your butt." She unpacked the brown paper bag. Bread, jelly, milk... all the necessities for a nice dinner of PB&J sandiwches, which was probably what they were going to be stuck with, seeing as all the latkes had been eaten.  
  
"Make it quick," Dib called, noting the clock. "It's time for the lighting."  
  
Gaz tore off her coat, took her yarmulkah from it's shelf in the cabinet, and knelt quietly as Dib recited the sacred prayer. Once he was through, she bounded up and reached for the Shamish before Dib could, and lit the sixth candle on the Menorah.  
  
"Beat'cha."  
  
Dib shook his head and walked to the couch. Reaching behind, he pulled up a plastic shopping bag and pawed through it, pulling out a small China doll. It wasn't a real China doll, but it looked like one, and Dib through it kinda looked like her, with purple-tinted hair, dark eyelashes and a rich black dress and shoes.  
  
Gaz dropped the box she held in her hands. Slowly she reached for the doll as if it were magical. She cradled it gently, as if she were 4 years old again, holding a cherished toy. "She's beautiful, Dib... er, I mean, thanks how nice here you go." And she shoved the box under Dib's nose.  
  
Dib opened the show box to find a brand new, freshly painted dreidel and a bag of chocolate coins. He looked at his sister. "Does that mean you want---"  
  
"Not tonight," she cut off. "But... we'll see. Maybe tomorrow." And, as usual, she walked upstairs to her room.  
  
Suddenly, Dib felt unusually tired. He clambered back to the sofa and sat staring straight at the Menorah. It was so relaxing to him...   
  
The world went black as Dib yawned, and grew blurry as he exhaled. It wasn't even fice o'clock, and yet a nap seemsed like such a marvel. He watched the Menorah's candles blur as he drifted off into sleep, wondering how the Menorah made him feel so calm inside.  
  
He wondered if Zim felt the same way. 


	8. Day Seven: Exposure

Another Zim Hanukkah  
Chapter Seven: Day Seven - Exposure  
  
  
-step step-  
  
-creeeeeek-  
  
-SLAM!-  
  
"Gaz, I'm home!"  
  
Dib walked slowly to the couch to put his backpack down, engulfed by the sound of the silence. "Gaz? Hell-o?"  
  
The house said nothing, but softly creaked in the wind.  
  
Dib found this most odd. He hadn't seen Gaz come out of skool, so he figured she had rushed home to get inside a few minutes earlier, but instead she was nowhere to be seen. Dib had no idea WHAT she could be doing, but he didn't really worry about her, so he felt no guilt about grabbing a slice of leftover pizza and plopping down in front of the TV, remote in hand.  
  
Around four o'clock Gaz came inside, slamming the door with a harsh BANG.   
  
"Hey Gaz," Dib said casually, "Where've you been?"  
  
She threw her backpack at him. "Out."  
  
"That's... nice..." he muttered from behind her canvas bookbag as she stormed upstairs.  
  
Dib pried the zipper pull out of his nose and ran to the edge of the stairwell. "Man, I wonder what's gotten into her?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"...Ha-Hem U-Va-Z'man Ha-Zeh." Dib finished and cleared his throat. He rose to his feet and delicately reahed for the Shamish to light the candle for the Seventh Night.  
  
Gaz growled under her breath; he was taking it too slowly! "Here, let me do it..." She pushed him out of the way with her hip and performed the lighting.  
  
Dib raised his eyebrows. "Man, someone's touchy tonight..." he said to himself as he reached for Gaz's gift, which was tucked safely in his pocket. Gaz hastily took it and shoved Dib's in his face.  
  
"Wow Gaz, another rubber band..." he said sarcastically.  
  
"To keep your other one company," she replied and tore into her packaging.   
  
It revealed itself to be an ornament. It was in the shape of a car, a pine green sedan. "It's for the Christmas tree... if Dad remembers to buy one this year," Dib explained. "See this button on top? If you push it, the headlights turn on!"  
  
Gaz just stared at the trinket, recalling the cold night five years ago. "Dib... this looks like Mom's car."  
  
Dib searched for the words to say. "uh...I know..."  
  
"And today..." she looked back and forth from the ornament to the Menorah, her face slowly growing more angry.  
  
"Gaz..."  
  
"HOW COULD YOU?!" She held her hand high above her head and threw the ornament at Dib's head. He ducked, and it crashed against the wall, breaking apart. "You DARE give me THAT today of all days?!"  
  
"Well, ehm..." Dib's gulped nervously as he backed to the wall.  
  
"Are you that stupid, Dib? Have you forgotten what happened!? Mom DIED on the seventh night of Hanukkah!" Gaz screamed. "TONIGHT is the SEVENTH NIGHT OF HANUKKAH!! Doesn't that SAY anything to you!?"  
  
Dib paused a moment before replying, letting the tension die a bit. "Yes," he said slowly, "It's telling me that you're forgetting the meaning behind this."  
  
Gaz raised an eyebrow in question. Dib explained.  
  
"You forget that that Hanukkah is a time to celebrate the freedom of our people, the Jews. Gaz, if your just confided in me a little more... talked with me a little more... you, too, could be free of the emotional conflict thats weighing you down."  
  
Gaz scoffed and looked away. "Nothing is keeping me trapped," she said confidently, crossing her arms.  
  
"You're lying, and I know it."  
  
She said nothing.  
  
"Gaz, look at the Menorah."  
  
"...no."  
  
"Please, just look at it."  
  
Sighing, Gaz let her arms fall to her side. She turned around slowly to face eight gleaming candles.  
  
"Why do we light the candles, Gaz?"  
  
"Oh, c'mon Dib..."  
  
"Why do we light the candles, Gaz?" he repeated, ignoring her comment.  
  
She sighed again. "To commerate the miracle of a day's worth of oil lasting through 8 days and 8 nights."  
  
"EXACTLY! It was a miracle."  
  
"...I still don't see how this ties in--"  
  
"Because tonight is the best time for me to explain this. Death is just as big a miracle as life is. Mom is in the afterlife, which is a miracle all its own." His tone immensely softened, Dib walked forward and placed his hands on Gaz's shoulders. "We should be happy that she was able to escape this world."  
  
Gaz turned her head again, refusing to look at her brother.  
  
"Tonight is the night we can celebrate her passing, and be glad that she doesn't have to suffer."  
  
"...ohhh..."  
  
"...Gaz?"  
  
Suddenly shaken by a sob, Gaz threw her arms around Dib's shoulders and cried. "Oh Dib!! I'm so sorry..."  
  
"I-it's okay, Gaz..." Dib said, slightly taken aback by the girl's action.  
  
"You're right Dib, I was afraid... it's just... I miss her so much, and... ever since she died, nothing has ever been the same, and..."  
  
Dib tilted her head to meet his gaze. "Gaz... we can't really expect things to be the same after such a tragic loss. But what we can do is start to become a family again, for her sake at least."  
  
Gaz nodded and wiped her tear-stained cheeks. "...you're right, Dib," she said quietly. "I've been looking at this the wrong way... I've been to selfish..." She walked over to the couch and picked up a purple hand-held device. "Here... Happy Hanukkah, Dib."  
  
Dib dropped a jaw. "But... Gaz, this... this is your... your GAMESLAVE..."  
  
"I know... and I think the best test of sacrifice for me would be to give it up. Besides, I can always ask dad to get me another at Christmas."  
  
"Gaz..."  
  
She sighed. "Alright, alright, but it's going to be a hard habit to break, you know... being obsessed with material posessions."  
  
Dib smiled and gathered Gaz up in a hug. "I think you'll find it to be easier than you think."  
  
"Fine, but... one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"LET ME GO!!"  
  
Dib sweatdropped. "Right..." he said, releasing her, "I guess we'll both need some time to get used to this."  
  
Gaz sighed.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Another sigh. "...I wish she was still here, Dib..."  
  
The house creaked against the wind again, and the children felt a rush of cold air encirculate them. At the same time they exaclaimed, "THE WINDOW!"  
  
They both rushed forward to protect the Menorah, but when the window was shut, the candles were still.  
  
The children of the Membrane household sat and stared in utter horror. This had never happened before... the candles weren't supposed to go out....  
  
Then, one by one, starting with the Shamish, the candles' fire came back to life, in the order that they had been lit up to that night. Gaz was relieved immensely.  
  
"You know, Gaz..." Dib said softly as he held his little sister, "I think she IS still here." 


	9. Day Eight: Discovery

Another Zim Hanukkah  
Chapter Eight: Day Eight - Discovery  
  
  
Dib stared at the ceiling in his room, the waxing first quarter moon reflecting off his glasses. Gaz had done a rather noble deed of the heart by giving up her most prized posession for the sake of their holiday. But it wasn't the GS2 itself; he'd probably be giving that back to her eventually. it was something that was pbviously not eat for her to do, and Dib vowed to respect that. But that means for tomorrow, the final night of Hanukkah, he'd have to get her something that would really blow her socks off.  
  
Dib leaned over and set his alarm for 4 A.M. Maybe he could sneak out and get some ideas before he had to head to skool.  
  
Outside, the wind began to blow harder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE--- -  
  
"Alright, sheesh," Dib reached over and slapped the off button to his alarm clock. Quickly he jumped up and began to stretch, hoping to ward off the urges to go back to bed.  
  
The idea was quite tempting. After all, his bed was nice and warm, and outside, well... it was pretty darn cold. But Dib resisted, and eventually found himself in the kitchen, dressed warmly for his trek outside.  
  
After making a quick cup of coffee to drink on the way to town, Dib made his way outside and noted that the wind had finally died down, however that didn't make it any warmer. Taking a sip, he took the first step on his adventure to find Gaz the perfect gift.  
  
As soon as Dib rached the end of the driveway, something white and fluffy landed on the tip of his nose. "Hey, it's snowing!" he cried with a smile. "Nothing like a little flurry to get'cha in the holiday mood."  
  
But soon the snow began to come down harder and flakes got bigger. Occasionally one would float behind Dib's glasses and melt in his eye, blurring up his sight for a brief moment. Still, he trudge on in the slowly accumulating snow, facing against the light wind.  
  
The wind began to blow harder and harder as Dib continued to walk. Gasping for breath under a streetlight, he looked at his watch. Almost 5 o'clock. He had left at 4:25, meaning he had spent roughly a half-hour outside. As he adjusted his gloves and hat, he wasn't sure how much longer he could be out.  
  
Right around the corner was a steep incline on a hill. Once at the bottom he would be in the main city. Dib didn't come this way often, but he figured that with the snow coming down, he could slide down the hill, giving his legs a break. He lay down on the sidewall using the bushes as support, and slid down on his side, hoping it would give him good control as he was hurtled downhill.  
  
Dib found it pretty easy to maneuver between the mailboxes, streetlights, and the like... when he could see them. The hill he was on was steep indeed, and the snow was blowing in his face twice as hard with the wind whipping like it was.  
  
At last he reached the bottom. Brushing off the front of his coat, Dib made his way through some of the side streets as a shortcut to some of the stores. By this time it was 5:15, and Dib couldn't take much more of the cold. He collapsed onto the snowy ground and curled into a ball, hoping to retain what little body heat he could still feel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ngh... ohhh..."  
  
"Moo?"  
  
"...huuuhh...?"  
  
A gasp. "He's awake!! MASTEEEEER, YOU'RE FRIEND IS WAKING UP!!"  
  
"Master, what.... oh..."  
  
Sitting up, Dib held his head. He felt as is he had been struck by a car. He opened his eyes to find everything blurry. Wherever he was, his glasses weren't on. "Hey, could you give me my glasses?" He asked the voice he heard.  
  
"Okie dokie!" A gray-and-cyan form appeard in front of Dib, his glasses in its... arm? Or was that a metal pole? Taking the glasses, Dib found the blur to be not arm or metal pole, but Gir.  
  
"HIIII!!!!" he chirped.  
  
"Uh... hello." Dib was suddenly aware of the couch he was laying on and the blue fleece blanket draped over him. his boots were on the floor, and his coat, hat, scarf, and gloves were across the room, drying on a table.  
  
Gir giggled and pressed his face next to Dib's, peering through his glasses. "I can see you!"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Um, where's your... 'master'?" Dib asked of the android.  
  
"Right here."  
  
Dib looked up and screamed. "AHHH!! YOU!" He jumped up, knocking the blanket to the floor. "What did you do to me?!"  
  
Zim stood calmly in the doorway without his disguise and stared at his rival. "What, you mean other than taking you out of the cold, keeping you warm, and drying your winter attire?"  
  
"Uh... yeah."   
  
"Nothing."  
  
"....huh?"  
  
"I SEEN IT!" Gir exclaimed.   
  
Dib raised an eyebrow. "Riiiight..." Turning back to Zim, he asked, "May I ask why?"  
  
"Why what? Why I took you inside?"  
  
A nod from the human.  
  
Zim pointed to the Menorah that was gleaming brightly in the window. "See that, human? That is the symbol of everything I have going for me at the moment on your pitiful planet. If I do not have that, my stature here is nothing. And because the Menorah protects my stature, I must respect it during its reign, which is why I did the right thing and took you to my home."  
  
Dib nodded. Then he frowned. "But how? In my last memory I was nowhere near here."  
  
Zim pointed to Gir, who was making paper stars. "He wanted to go out for a morning breakfast. Besides, skool was cancelled due to a 'snow day', and I was curious to see how the other human monsters dealt with the situation. We found your big head sticking out of the snow near the taco stand."  
  
"TACOOOO!!!"  
  
"My head is not big!"  
  
Zim shook his head. "Say what you want. Anyway, getting back on tangent... I saved you out of respect for those who ricked their lives to give me my Menorah. In a way, you can think of it as my Hanukkah gift to you: not destroying you."  
  
Gir overheard this last bit. Gift? Master got a gift for the Dib? Well, that meant that HE had to get one too! Oh, but where? Panicking, Gir screamed and ran into the kitchen. Zim backed out of the doorway to let him through.  
  
Dib raised an eyebrow in question. "What---"  
  
-SPLAT-  
  
Dib was cut off by a cupcake with chocolate frosting meeting his forehead. "HAPPPIEEE HANUKKAAAAAHHH!!!" shouted the mental android as he ran repeatedly into a wall.  
  
Dib plucked the cupcake off his head and stared at Zim, who tried not to burst out laughing. "Here..." the Irken stifled a giggle, handing the human a box of tissues.  
  
"Thanks..." Dib said slowly as he took one. 'but Zim, I still don't understand. How did you know---"  
  
"That you celebrate Hanukkah? Well..." Zim grinned smugly. "Gir found something last Saturday when he went out for his morning slushie..." The green boy took a photo out of his pocket and held it out to Dib, who quickly snatched it up. "I must say it surprised me."  
  
It was a picture of a lively young woman with brilliant purple hair. A younger version of Dib sat on a table next to her, while a smaller Gaz sat in her arms, tiny hands clutched to the woman's dress. Behind them was a menorah, all nine candles shining omnipotently over them. Dib stood in awe staring at it. "This is... oh my gosh, I dind't know I dropped... oh man... thanks Zim!" Dib grinned widely. Then he paused. (WHAT did I just say?!)  
  
Zim stared wide-eyed at the boy. (WHAT did he just say!?)  
  
A moment of tension passed between them. Dib cleared his throat. "So, of all things... how come you chose not to kill me as my gift?"  
  
Zim groaned. "You human ask too many questions! I told you I needed to uphold respect for the Menorah, and in order to fulfill that, I had to do something that the reciever would appreciate!!"  
  
Something about Zim's response made something go -SNAP- in Dib's head. He had the perfect idea on what to get Gaz. "That's it! Zim, I'd nevet thought I'd say this but, you're a genious!" With that he made for the door.  
  
"Hold it, you moron!" Zim screeched. "You can't waltz out in the snow in your socks!!"  
  
"Oh yes he can!" exclaimed Gir, who jumped through the mailslot wearing nothing BUT a pair of socks.  
  
"Oh, right. I um... kinda forgot..." Sheepishly, Dib walked to the couch, put on his boots, and then crossed the room for his hat, coat, etc., and caught a glimpse outside. "Wow, it's pretty dark. What time is it?"  
  
"4:15."  
  
Dib's eyes grew huge. "WHAT?! How long was I out for?!"  
  
"All day, I'd say."  
  
"Oh man..." Dib went along muttering curses under his breath as he got his winter clothing on. He grabbed Zim's hand and said, "Thanks for everything. In return, I promise not to break into your lab for a month." Then he slipped on his gloves and ran out the door, shutting it with a -click-.  
  
Zim blinked a few times, his right hand still in the position Dib had left it when he shook. He looked at his hand, and then realized what had happened. "AHHHH!!! HE TOUCHED ME!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gaz tackled her brother the moment he burst through the front door. "Where were you?!" she gasped. "Hurry up; you have to do the ceremony!"  
  
Dib tossed his coat on the couch. "Why me?"  
  
"Because I never learned it."  
  
"I could teach—"  
  
Gaz thrust her finger at the clock. "There's no time now, you idiot! Just do the blessing and you can teach me for next year."  
  
"Okay, sheesh." Dib cleared his throat and set up the Menorah, then performed the final lighting with a flourish.  
  
Gaz looked up, a look of shame on her face. "That was beautiful, Dib, but… I'm afraid II don't have your present for tonight."  
  
"That's okay, Gaz," he said, taking her hand. "You'll think of something. I'll go first." He took her outside where the snow was just starting to gently fall once again.  
  
In the middle of the yard, Dib positioned his sister so she looked straight ahead. "Now stay there," he commanded. "Don't close your eyes."  
  
Gaz nodded.  
  
"Now don't move…" Dib said, slowly moving backwards.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Dib bent over and picked up some snow.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
He shaped it and stood up straight.  
  
"Dib, what's going on!?"  
  
Aimed...  
  
"Dib, it's really cold out here. You'd better answer me right this—"  
  
-SPLAT-  
  
Gaz resisted the urge to scream as she felt something deathly cold slide down her back. Seething, she whirled around and looked at her brother, whose arm was still positioned in front of him.  
  
He was laughing.  
  
And strangely enough, Gaz found herself laughing too.  
  
And so, dear readers, another Hanukkah season closes upon the children of the Membrane household as their engaging snowball fight is silently watched through the window by their 9-stand candelabra, and the spirit of the keeper herself. 


End file.
